Lavender's Grey
by TabloidTeen
Summary: Have courage...and be kind. Rosella and Ella were but mere children when their mother died, their father years later, leaving them at the mercy of their stepmother and stepsisters. Ella finds herself falling fast for the humble farm boy they grew up with while Rosella shuts everyone out. When Rosella meets the Prince her life gets a little bit more interesting. Kit/OC, Ella/OC.
1. Once Upon A Time

A/N: This A/N is kinda long since I'm trying to set it up for you guys but I promise all (if any) other author's notes will be only a couple sentences just to mention something or other. Since this is the first chapter I just wanted to get everything out of the way.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderlla (any version of it) in any way. Story belongs to the rightful owners. Anything you read that you don't recognize is a product of my own imagination. Any other references I take from somewhere else, rights to their respectful owners as well.**_ – This is the only disclaimer I am writing but it pertains to the entire story – every chapter.

Guys…There are like no Kit/OC (Prince Charming/OC) stories out there! So I decided to give it a shot. This will be a 10-chapter story…give or take two chapters. Ella will be in this story, of course, but she's going to be a side character once everything actually starts. She and the Prince will interact once or twice with one another but it'll be more of a brother/sister interaction than anything. No there will be no love triangle in this story. Maybe one day I'll try that out, for some reason they always make me anxious and I start getting really annoyed, but anyways for this story it's strictly Kit with an original character, Rosella.

-Also, this story is going to have mentions of abuse (No rape whatsoever, at all. I'm just going to say it right now so no one gets a shock while reading this. Lady Tremaine will abuse Rosella. Rosella ends up being physically abused.) No, it will not be a graphic scene written down in a flashback, Rosella will mention it and talk about it. When that chapter comes up I will be putting an authors note and such at the top before I begin the chapter.

-Okay:

-TITLE: Lavender's Grey (Yes, I know the song says Lavender's Blue/Green, but the title for this story is Lavender's Grey)

-PAIRING: Kit/OC, Ella/OC (Although you won't be seeing much of the Ella/OC – it's mentioned).

-SUMMARY: Have courage...and be kind. Rosella and Ella were but mere children when their mother died, their father years later, leaving them at the mercy of their stepmother and stepsisters. Ella finds herself falling fast for the humble farm boy they grew up with while Rosella shuts everyone out. When Rosella meets the Prince her life gets a little bit more interesting.

-Rosella:

-Ella's twin sister – Rosella is older by a couple minutes (not identical, they're fraternal – but similar – hair and eyes are different and personality, but some things are the same)

-Rosella loves adventure and independence and possess determination and originality. Rosella generally leads and directs others and likes to help establish their individual identity.

-While Ella clearly takes after their mother, Rosella is a perfect mix of both. She had chocolate hair with hints of blonde but her eyes are like the sea after a storm, a wonderful shade of grey. (Rosella is the Cover Photo for this story – if anyone knows who that is, let me know, I couldn't find a name and I'm really curious).

-Also!

-Narration will be in _**Bold Italics**_

-Flashbacks will be in _Italics_ (and Flashbacks are all original)

-You'll know when they're flashback because you'll see this: **/KR\\\** : Before and After the flashback begins and ends.

-Thoughts will have one asterisk (*) then be in _Italics_

 _-/-/-_ means a time jump

-Okay, done with the A/N! Ready? Allons-y!

* * *

 _ **Once upon a time, there were two little girls called Ella and Rosella. And they saw the world not as it was, but as perhaps it could be, with just a little bit of magic. To their mother and father, they were princesses. True, they had no title, nor crown, nor castle, but they were the rulers of their own little kingdom, whose borders were the house and meadow on the forest's edge where their people had lived for generations. With Mr. Goose and all their animal family.**_

Ella and Rosella ran down the stairs laughing and twirling about, not a care in the world. Two bluebirds flittered around them singing and chirping about making Rosella jump and clap as Ella grabbed a bag of seeds and corn. Holding it out to Rosella, she grabbed two fistfuls of the seeds before skipping away.

"Rose come on!" Ella laughed still holding the bag of corn. Rosella looked over to her sister then back up at the bluebirds and held her hands up towards them. For a moment it looked as if they would ignore the little girl in the white flowered sundress until they swooped in to eat the offerings she was giving them.

"Hello, there." Rosella smiled bringing her hands down to get a closer look at their feathers. She started walking towards her sister's general direction, "What do you think you're doing?" she scolded one of the birds who had been taking a little more than his share, she laughed when it had the decency to look abashed, "We don't want you getting an upset stomach." Finding her sister and mother, Rosella gently holds the birds to her as she rushes over to them.

"Gus-Gus, you're a house mouse, not a garden mouse. Isn't he, Jacqueline?" Ella laughed, bending down to pick up the two mice.

"And you mustn't eat Mr. Goose's food. Isn't that right, Mummy?" Rosella and Ella said at the same time, coming to stand in front of their mother smiling.

Looking up at them their mother gave a soft smile, "Do you two still believe that they understand you?"

The two girls looked at each other, confused they looked back at Mummy, "Don't they, Mother?"

"Oh, yes. I believe that animals listen and speak to us if we only have the ear for it. That's how we learn to look after them."

Rosella gently sat down next to her mother, placing the birds on the ground as their seeds had finished, "And us?"

Ella plunked herself down in front of them, "Yes! Who looks after us?"

"Fairy godmothers, of course." Mummy said grabbing Rosella and pulling her close.

"And do you believe in them?" Ella inched closer.

"I believe in everything."

"Then I believe in everything, too!" Ella exclaimed laughing as the mice jumped from her tiny fingers.

"Come my loves, time for your lunch, now that we've fed our Mr. Goose."

"But Mamma-" the girls started.

"Your father is due back today, we could play in the garden after lunch till he arrives, how does that sound my loves?"

"Oh, yes please!"

 _ **Their father was a merchant who went abroad and brought tribute back from all of the girls subject lands. They missed him terribly when he was away. But they knew he would always return.**_

After their lunch, the girls decided to go back outside to play a game of tag.

"Ella! No fair!" Rosella laughed as her sister skirted away from her behind one of the rose bushes.

"Can't catch me, Rose!"

"Oh, you just watch me little sister!"

"Lovelies please do be careful! You don't want one of the thorns to prick you or get caught on your pretty dresses now would you?" their mother smiled and walked inside.

"Yes, Mummy!" The girls giggled as they turned their heads to the side.

"Ella! Rosella! Where are my girls, my beautiful girls? Where are my darlings?" they heard from the front as a carriage came to a stop.

Rosella and Ella looked at each other and grinned, Ella ran towards the front while Rosella skipped into the main house and into the drawing room, "Mamma! Mamma!"

"Oh! Yes my beautiful dove?"

"It's Papa! He's back!" Rosella grinned and grabbed her Mothers hand to pull her towards the front of the house.

As they came to stand in the front door way Ella exclaimed, "Look, Mummy! I'm dancing!" She and father had quickly twirled their way over to Rosella and Mother. Father turned to Rosella got down on one knee. Before he got the chance to say anything she had jumped into his arms, "Papa!"

"My beautiful Rose," one of the companions that had been on the journey with Rosella's father put something in his hand.

"What was that!?" She giggled pulling away.

"This? Oh," he started coyly, "I found it in a little shop…" Bringing the box in front of her he gave a big smile, "I think…there may be something inside."

Gently Rosella took the box from her father and carefully unwrapped it. Gasping, she slowly traced the patterns on the side of the box. So intricate and dainty were the flowers, when she lifted the lid, a soft melody started to play. "Oh, it's so pretty! I love it, merci Papa!"

"Je vous en prie, mademoiselle!" He exclaimed giving her little kisses before Rosella got up running towards her sister, both girls smiling at their little presents.

"My beautiful wife," their father said getting up to greet her.

Both girls started giggling when they saw their Father kiss Mummy, "Rose look!" Ella smiled, holding out her gift from Papa, "Little papillon."

"C'est 'petite,' ma sœur cadette." Rosella answered when she saw her parents smiling at them.

 _ **All was just as it should be. They knew themselves to be the most happy of families to live as they did and to love each other so.**_

"Come girls, time for bed." Father said as they were carried up the stairs to their room hours after playing and dancing.

"But we're not tired." They protested as they yawned.

Rosella sighed, Mummy will you sing for us?"

"Which song my love," Mother asked as she helped dress her girls for the night.

"The one that plays in my music box," Rosella closed her eyes as she grabbed her pink bear and cuddled close to Ella.

Mother gently picked up the book that was on the side of their bed and started to sing,

"Lavender's blue dilly, dilly

Lavender's green

When I am king dilly, dilly

You shall be queen

Who told you so dilly, dilly

Who told you so?

T'was my own heart dilly, dilly

That told me so.

Call up your men dilly, dilly

Set them to work

Some to the plow dilly, dilly

Some to the fork

Some to make hay dilly, dilly

Some to cut corn

While you and I dilly, dilly

Keep ourselves warm

Lavender's green dilly, dilly

Lavender's blue

If you love me dilly, dilly

I will love you

Let the birds sing dilly, dilly

Let the lambs play

We shall be safe dilly, dilly

Out of harms way

I love to dance dilly, dilly

I love to sing

When I am king dilly, dilly

You'll be my king

Who told me so dilly, dilly

Who told me so?

I told myself dilly, dilly

I told me so…"

As the children drifted off to sleep Mother started again slowly getting up to leave,

"When I am king dilly, dilly

You shall be queen

Lavender's green dilly, dilly

Lavender's blue

You must love me dilly, dilly…

For I love you…" both girls finished together turning away and falling asleep as Mother and Father walked out of the room.

 _ **But sorrow can come to any kingdom, no matter how happy…and so it came to Rosella and Ella's home.**_

The next day the girls sat outside the door waiting to see what was wrong with Mummy. Papa hadn't said anything, he'd been pacing all morning, when finally, the doctor stepped out of Mothers room.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Thank you, Doctor. This must have been very difficult for you."

Everyone suddenly turned to look at the very young girls; sitting there patiently waiting for someone to tell them what was wrong.

Father held out a hand, "Come," Rosella understanding there was no time to waste got up and grabbed father's hand. Ella took a moment longer, not saying anything she reached for Rosella's hand and they all started forward.

"Ella, Rosella, my lovelies," their mother said grabbing their hands and looking into their eyes intently, "I want to tell you a secret. A great secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. You must always remember this." Giving them a small smile, "Have courage and be kind. "You two have more kindness in your little finger than most people possess in their whole body. And it has power, more than you know. " Rosella looked away from her Mother, not being able to bear the sight of tears well in her eyes. "And magic."

"Magic?" Ella questioned.

"Truly," their mother smiled though the tears in her eyes were welling up, "Have courage and be kind, my lovelies." Her breath hitched and her lower lip started to tremble, "Will you promise me?" She squeezed their hands.

"I promise," Ella replied instantly.

Rosella however remained silent. How could she have courage and be kind when the world was taking away one of the people she holds most dear to her heart?

"Rosella?"

Tears had started falling one by one from Rosella's eyes as she looked to her mother, "I promise," she whispered.

"Good. Good…and…" Mummy looked up at father who was already crying, "I must go very soon, my loves. Please forgive me."

Rosella's tears were now a constantly streaming down her face, "Of course we forgive you." She and Ella gently wrapped their arms around their mother as they all silently cried. Father knelt down and wrapped his arms around all of them, whispering words of love into his wife's ear.

 _ **Time passed, and pain turned to memory. In their hearts, Rosella and Ella stayed the same. For they remembered their promise to their mother. Have courage, and be kind. Father, however, was much changed. But he hoped for better times.**_

Ella closed the book she was holding as she saw her sister sitting in the drawing room, she smiled and went to sit next to her. Rosella looked up from her sketchpad as her sister plunked down next to her.

"Hello, Ella," Rosella smiled and gently placed her items on the table, smoothing down the skirt of her lavender dress, as she leaned forward to grab her tea.

"Good morning! It's a beautiful day, you wouldn't mind if we finished our Mr. Pepys for today?" Ella grabbed a biscuit from her sister's saucer. Rosella would always keep a sweet or two on her plate, Ella could never understand why; she never ate them and always ended up giving them to Ella. The only time she ever had any sweets was on their birthday.

"Ah, girls, haven't started yet I hope?" Father walked in smiling at his lovely darlings.

"Not yet, Father, right on time." The girls announced together.

As father sat down Ella started to read where she had left off. Rosella picked up another cup and poured some tea for her Father and Ella. After placing Ella's down next to her she handed father his cup and smiled.

Rosella picked up her sketchpad and gently flipped to a new page; setting off to work she started sketching her father. His expression staying the same all the while they sat there. With a calm smile on his face and a gleam in his eye, this was a sight she could not pass on to draw.

"…And thence home, and my wife and I signing, to our great content, and if ever there were a man happier in his fortunes, I know him not." Ella sighed and shut her book, "Thus ends Mr. Pepys for today. I do love a happy ending, don't you?" Ella smiled and grabbed another biscuit off of her sister's plate and set the book down on the table, Rosella scoffed and rolled her eyes at her sister, always eating her sweets.

"They're quite my favorite sort." Their father smiled up at them.

"As well they should be." Ella smiled at her sister.

"Ella, Rose…" the tone of his voice making the girls look up, "I have come to the conclusion that it's time, perhaps, to begin a new chapter."

Rosella blinked.

Ella's eyes widened.

Both gulped.

"Indeed, Father?" both replied.

"You'll recall that some time ago, in my travels, I made the acquaintance of Sir Francis Tremaine." Father's eyes shifted from one daughter to another.

"Yes," Ella started.

"The Master of the Mercer's Guild, is he not?" Rosella started smiling thinking her Father had meant something else.

"Was." He stated, "The poor man has died, alas. His Widow," Ella could feel her sister tense up and she herself held her breath as her father went on, "an honorable woman, finds herself alone, though still in the prime of her life." He quickly looked down.

Ella, seeing her sister was still in a slight shock, started, "You're worried about telling us. But you mustn't be." Looking at her sister and nudging her, "Not if it will lead to your happiness."

"Yes." Father breathed, "Happiness. Do you think I may be allowed on last chance," turning he looked at his eldest who had started to look up at him through her lashes, "even though I thought such things were done with for good?"

Rosella straightened her back, "Of course we do, Father." She gave a small smile to him.

Grabbing her sister's hand, Rosella pulled them to stand and both walked to sit on either side of their Father, hugging him. "She'll merely be your stepmother. And you'll have two lovely sisters to keep you company."

Both girls looked at one another behind their father as they hugged. Their expressions were one in the same, what did this new arrival mean for their already perfect family.

"Ella and I will go and clean for their arrival, we're so happy for you Father." Rosella stood and smiled; grabbing some plates and teacups she started towards the kitchen.

"Rose-" Ella started once she reached the kitchen, her sister at the sink in order to wash everything, "Stop. I'll do that; you're only going to make a mess of things. I'll wash, you dry."

Rosella laughed at this, the one time she washed the dishes she had ended up covered head to toe as a soapy mess.

"If Father believes this woman could ever-"

"You know that's not what he believes…She could never replace mother. You must have courage and-"

"Be kind…yes sister, I- I know. Thank you." Rosella smiled and but the cup down to give her sister a hug. Suddenly Rosella pulled back and gave her sister a cheeky look, "What no where to run off to today? Most days I can't even get a word in before you run off to see that farm boy next door."

Ella looked away, blushing at her sister's teasing, "What a ridiculous thought, rushing off to see… I wouldn't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Rosella smirked and shrugged looking away, "So you wouldn't know where I could find him? Father needed help in the garden-"

"Really? I could go fetch him? He's probably back from the market by now-"

"Aha!" Ella's eyes widened as her sister pointed a finger at her, "I knew it!"

Laughing together, Ella grabbed some bubbles that had formed from the soap and blew it onto her sister. Gasping, Rosella tried to do the same but only managed to inhale a couple bubbles resulting in her cough laughing as her sister gently patted her back.

"Come sister," Ella giggled, "let us go and wash the soap out of your hair before our new family arrives and you embarrass us."

"Well whose fault is that?" Rosella raised her eyebrows at her sister back and smiled. Maybe the new additions to their little family wouldn't be as bad as she originally thought.

-/-/-

"Rosella! Ella! They're here, come downstairs my beautiful girls."

Sighing Rosella stood up and held her hands out to her sister, "Do you think they'll like us?"

"Better question, Ella, will we like them?"

Walking down, the girls paused at the base of the stairs and took a deep breath, together they started again, "Have courage and be kind." Both girls ran to be on either side of their father, linking their arms through his.

Looking over at Rosella first he gave a kind smile and kissed the top of her head, then repeated the same action to Ella before stepping forward to greet the three ladies in the carriage. "Welcome, ladies. Welcome!"

From the carriage, Rosella and Ella heard one of the sisters exclaim, "They're skinny as a broomstick!" While the other laughed, "And that stringy hair!"

Rosella took her sister's hand and painted a smile on her face, making her way towards the carriage.

The first person helped out of the carriage by Papa was clad in all yellow, pink flowers everywhere on her dress; the next was in all pink with yellow flowers adorned on her dress.

"You're very nice."

"Welcome. We're so happy to meet you," Ella started saying before the one in pink decided to cut her off.

"You have such pretty hair," the one in pink said pulling Ella and Rosella's hair forward.

"Thank you."

"You should have it styled." The one in yellow nodded.

"I'm sure you're right," Ella and Rosella said together both pushing their hair back.

"I'm Rosella, this is Ella, and you are?"

"You're both Ella's?" the colorful sisters asked together. "I'm Anastasia," said the one in pink then pointed to the one in yellow, "this is Drizella. Oh dear...three Ella's."

"Rosella-" Ella cut her sister off seeing how Rosella wasn't taking to the two girls in front of them.

"Would you like a tour of the house?"

"What did she say?" Drizella asked her sister, still smiling.

"She wants to show us around her farmhouse. She's proud of it, I think." Anastasia sneered at the house.

"Do they keep animals inside?" Drizella asked her sister before the two started laughing.

Ella looked over to her sister to see Rosella had closed her eyes and was taking deep breathes before everyone turned to look at the last person coming out of the carriage, the sound of the cat jumping onto the dirt road startling them.

"How charming. How perfectly charming." The woman said, ignoring the two girls she walked past them towards the house, "Lucifer," she called to the cat in order to keep it from walking away from her.

 _ **Their stepmother-to-be was a woman of keen feeling and refined taste. And she, too, had known grief. But she wore it wonderfully well.**_

Rosella looked at the woman from behind, no doubt this was the recently widowed Lady Tremaine. Looking down at her own clothing, Rosella surmised these people were used to the extravagant life and mingled with high society members. To Rosella, these people would never become family.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. The first chapter!

Hi everyone! I'm back! So it's my spring break and I should be able to update this story with two or three more chapters before I go back to school. Yay! So then this will be updated weekly every Sunday, then when school starts to go to hell because of Finals and the two 10 page papers I have to write it'll be updated every other Sunday, if I take too long to update, but I'm aiming to just have this all out and complete before my Summer session begins (I'm taking Chemistry, Math, and maybe Economics…it's going to be a great summer. Hear the sarcasm?).


	2. The New Family Arrives

-Narration will be in _**Bold Italics**_

-Flashbacks will be in _Italics_ (and Flashbacks are all original)

-You'll know when they're flashback because you'll see this: **/KR\** : Before and After the flashback begins and ends.

-Thoughts will have one asterisk (*) then be in _Italics_

* * *

Rosella watched as Lady Tremaine meandered through their house looking at every little detail. She didn't know what it was about her but Rosella did not like the way the Lady was looking at them.

"You did not say your daughters were so beautiful." Lady Tremaine gave a wide smile and a glance over the girls once again, pausing slightly on Rosella.

"Oh, well they take after their…" her father started to drift off.

Lady Tremaine glanced up sharply and grimaced, "Their mother. Just so." With a nod of her head the Lady started into one of the other rooms. "This one, however," she came to stop in front of Rosella, holding a hand out to her face, "Looks a little more like you if I dare say, those eyes could control many a man."

"Well, not yet I hope, they're both still my little darlings."

"Not so little anymore…"

"What does Mummy mean? What's so charming about it?" Anastasia asked from the parlor.

"She's lying you ninny. That's just good manners."

"Shut up," Anastasia looked to Father and asked, "How long has your family lived here?"

"Over 200 years." Father looked at Rosella, grabbing her hand and holding her close. Rosella didn't like when strangers touched her, no matter whom they were going to be to her. Lady Tremaine may be her stepmother-to-be but that didn't give her permission to grab her face.

"And in all that time, they never thought to decorate?" Anastasia looked up and around the room with a sneer.

Lady Tremaine turned around, "Anastasia, hush. They'll think you are in earnest."

 _ **Rosella and Ella's stepmother, high-spirited lady that she was, set out to restore life and laughter to the house.**_

"Rose, I'm going to see Father, do you wish to join me?" Ella got up from her seat when a couple of Lady Tremaines guests walked into the parlor.

It had taken two weeks for Lady Tremaine and her daughters to take over their lives. But it had been two months before they decided to host grandiose party after grandiose party. The manor that had been a place of peace for the girls had become a house of unrest. Anastasia and Drizella had taken over almost all Rosella's best sketch spots and used them without considering her feelings.

"He seemed very busy and looked as if he was missing the party, yes, let's go keep him company." Rosella stood and smiled at her sister as they walked through the crowd of people. "Ella, do you recognize any of these people?"

"No, I dare say I don't…except for the new members of our family." Ella commented as they walked behind Anastasia and Drizella.

Hearing her stepmother chortling at the Baron, Rosella rolled her eyes and pulled Ella past the groups of poker players.

"Well, look who's having a party of their own." Ella commented to her sister, as they got closer to the mice under the stand.

"Jacqueline, Teddy, Matilda, greedy Gus-Gus." Rosella gave a small chuckle when Lucifer started yowling at her friends. Ella went to pick him up but only ended up getting scratched at. Lucifer hopped down from the step and lazily walked over to Rosella. Rosella could never understand what that was about, animals just always took to her easier than her sister, no matter what animal it was. When she and Ella had been learning to ride horseback, her steed had trotted over to her and lay gently at her feet as if to gain trust. While Ella's horse had allowed her to pet him, he did not let her ride him so easily. It had taken Ella three tries, and the third time Rosella had to be standing next to her in order for the horse to even let Ella on him. Shaking her head at the memory, Rosella bent to pick up the snobby cat, "Just what…"

"Yes, what do you think you're up to, Lucifer?"

"Jacqueline is our guest-"

"And the eating of guests is not allowed."

"Go on, now." Rosella gently placing Lucifer back down on the bottom steps of the stairs, "You've plenty of cat food to keep you happy."

Rosella looked towards Ella whom had walked closer to Jacqueline, Teddy, Matilda, and Gus-Gus and was giving a small nod at a conversation that Rosella had missed. Pulling her sister to standing Ella smiled down at Jacqueline and with a wink said, "We ladies must help one another."

Rosella started walking towards their Father's study and paused for Ella to catch up, opening the double doors with a smile her Father looked up from his paperwork when she and Ella spoke together, "You're missing the party."

"I imagine it's much like all the other ones." Giving a sad smile to them he looked back down at his work, "And I'm leaving first thing, Rose, El."

"No!"

"But…"

"You're hardly back from the last trip." Rosella complained.

With a sigh, Ella took a small step forward, "Do you have to go?"

"It's just a few moths, my darlings." He explained. Looking away for a moment he sat silently thinking of the situation, they were right, he had only been back not even a week after an almost two month journey. Looking back at his precious girls he gave a soft smile, "What would you like me to bring you home from abroad? You know, your sisters…" he pointed out towards the party then held out a hand as if to stop the thought, "Stepsisters, have asked for parasols and lace." Taking a deep breath he smiled, "What will you have?"

Rosella knew what she wanted. Her Father. To stay exactly where he was, not to leave her again. But she knew she couldn't ask that of him, she knew he wouldn't be leaving them if he didn't have any other choice. The alternative of having him stay home would be to have him carry something meaningful so that he'd remember her on his trip. Giving a quick look over at Ella who seemed to made up her mind as well, Rosella leaned in towards her Fathers desk, "Bring us the first Rose you walk past-"

"And branch your shoulder brushes on your journey." Ella finished.

Their Father paused, "That's a curious request…" he smiled and nodded.

"Well, you'll have to take it with you on your way. And think of us when you look at them…" Ella's breath hitched.

Teary-eyed Rosella went on to say, "And when you bring them back, it means that you'll be with it." Letting her tears fall she straightened herself, "And that's what we really want."

"For you to come back." Ella lifted her head to look at her father.

"No matter what." They finished together as their father rushed over to them to wrap his girls in his arms.

"I will," smoothing the hair away from their faces he smiled, "Ella, Rose, while I'm away, I want you to be good to your stepmother and stepsisters, even though they may be…trying at times." He pulled back to grab each of their hands in one of his.

"We promise." They whispered together.

"Thank you. I always leave a part of me behind, Rose. Remember that, Ella." He started smiling, "And your mother's here, too, though you see her not." From looking around his study he looked each of his girls in their eye before saying, "She's at the very heart of this place. And that's why we must cherish this house, always, for her."

It was a minute before anyone spoke again. "I miss her…do you?" Ella sniffled.

"Very much." Father whispered pulling his girls into his arms.

They stood like that for a while before they heard a loud bang and some laughs coming from the party, as they pulled apart there was a loud knock on the front doors. The three looked at one another, wondering who could be at the front that wasn't already enjoying the festivities in the other room. All three went to answer the door when Rosella noticed that Ella had begun biting her lip to keep herself from smiling. _*Interesting…the person at the door must be for Ella then, she seems to already know who's here._

"Well, hello Michael? Is there something we can assist you with?" Father looks back at us after opening the door.

Months ago Ella had been reading in the garden, enjoying her time alone when someone, more like something – seeing as it was a fat pig squealing about- splattered the bottom of her dress with mud. Michael, the farm boy from next door, had run over and apologized for the pig and kept apologizing until Ella had held her book up to his face and in front of his lips in order to get him to shut up. Ella had been quite surprised, she hadn't seen Michael for months, and the boy was no longer a boy, but had grown into a man. Strong, kind, intelligent…he had made Ella laugh and could hold a real conversation. Ella had found that as they grew older, her feelings had grown as well. She didn't realize at first what she had been feeling until he had left to become one of the kings men. Michael had always wanted to be a knight, a soldier that protects the innocent. He had always made Ella feel safe, especially after her Mother had died and she couldn't find anything to get her mind off Mummy, Rosella had tried of course but with little success. When Michael had come back Ella couldn't understand why at first however.

 **/KR\**

 _Ella adored the outdoors. Gently turning the page she adjusted her foot so that it did not start to fall asleep, she rotated over so that she would be leaning on her left side, rather than her right. Startled she looked up when she heard a squeal and felt a splatter. Running away from her was a pig, almost as large and robust as she. Running towards her, well…chasing the pig was more like it, was someone she hadn't seen in quite some time._

" _Michael!" Smiling wide Ella straightened herself and stood, leaving everything except her book that was still grasped in her hands, where it was she rushed towards him as his face split into a grin._

" _Oh, Ella!" Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her up and spun her around, "How I've missed you!" Gently setting her down he did nothing to remove her arms from their place around his neck and shoulders. He started apologizing for the pig over and over again until Ella had enough._

 _She held her book over his lips before speaking, "They told me you had gone to become one of the palace guards! I thought I might never see you again!" pulling him back to her she held him close, "Why did you leave? Why didn't you say goodbye? I waited for you at the river…when you didn't show, I assumed the worse and when they finally told me where you had gone I- I- well, I was furious at you for leaving without saying anything to me. Do I really mean so little that I don't even warrant a farewell?"_

" _No, no Ella." Michael stopped. Looking away, he bit his lip. He didn't know how to tell her, tell her that he didn't say goodbye because it hurt too much, to know that she didn't feel the same about him that he did her. He had been in love with her ever since they were children. Ever since the first day he saw her, Michael knew Ella held his heart in her hands._

" _You just left!" Ella pushed him away, unaware of what was running through Michaels mind; Ella took his silence as confirmation that he did in fact think little of her. That their friendship, their connection meant nothing to him. Ella took two steps back when he went to reach for her, "Did you even think about me at all? Why did you come back here? I thought being apart of the kings guard was your dream."_

" _Of course I thought about you! Everyday, every moment I was away I thought about you! Only you! Ella, you must believe me. I had every intention of meeting you by the river that day. I just- I was afraid. I knew I wouldn't be able to stick with my decision to go had I looked upon your face before my journey to the palace." He was going to do it. He was going to tell her how he really felt, consequences be damned._

" _I don't understand. I would have supported you following your dream. Why did you come back?"_

" _Ella, don't you understand? You are my dream."_

 _She dropped her book. Ella couldn't breath. She had always imagined every possible way that this scenario would turn out. But never- ever- had she imagined that he would reciprocate her feelings. Rosella had told her time and time again that Michael felt the same way she did. Rosella had always believed that Michael and Ella were meant to be. But Ella herself had doubts. She was just the daughter of a merchant. She wasn't even beautiful compared to her sister…Ella was just, ordinary._

" _Ella?" Michael took her hand in his, "I've loved you every day since I first saw you playing tag in the rain with your Mother and sister, not a care in the world how the world saw you. You're kind, selfless, beautiful, and have the biggest heart I've had the pleasure of knowing. I came back because I couldn't bare the thought of not being with you, not seeing you anymore. I understand if this isn't how you- if you don't feel the same-"_

 _Ella rushed forward and kissed him._

 _Michael stood shocked for a minute before kissing her back._

 **/KR\**

Michael and Ella hadn't had much time to spend together…alone…as a couple. They mostly met through the day when both were busy with their work. They had finally come up with a plan, and courage, to tell Ella's Father.

"Good evening sir, may I…?" Michael politely shook Fathers hand.

"Of course, do come in." Opening the door up wider Father moved aside and when Michael had walked in through the door, he closed it.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you." Ella could see how nervous Michael had become; he was practically shaking, as he stood tall in front of her Father.

"Actually, we have something to discuss with you." Ella had decided then that she wouldn't let Michael go through asking her Fathers permission to court her on his own. Ella walked over towards Michael and quickly slipped her hand through his. Looking at her Father, Ella saw a smile on his face.

Unknown to Ella, her actions brought up another memory, a wonderful memory of his darling wife swearing that Michael had fallen in love with Ella and would one day be her husband. Father could see now that his wife had been right, as she always was.

"Yes, I assume we have much to discuss," smiling he waved his hand towards his study, "After you." The couple smiled and started forward.

Rosella gently smiled at Father. It had been a long time since she'd seen a look like that on his face. A look of pure love and happiness. "I'll be retiring for the night father, tell Ella I was right and that I'm happy for her, would you?" Kissing her Father on his cheeks she started up the stairs, ready for the chance to close her eyes and rest.

-/-/-

"Remember the lace! I simply must have it!" Anastasia yelled from the doorway.

Ella and Michael stood at the base of the steps, holding each other, waving goodbye to Father. They had finally told him; surprisingly Father had already known how they had felt about each other before they did. Mother had, had a part in that.

"And my parasol!" Drizella exclaimed next to her sister. For my complexion! That's skin if you don't know!"

Rosella barely heard either of them, she was grasping at her Fathers hand as long for as long as she could as the carriage rolled away. She had asked to be taken with him, he had refused however, and stating that the life of a merchant on the road was not one for a lady. Any lady and especially one of his girls should not be on the road for any extended period of time. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Father yelled back and put his hat back on his head. Rosella could feel her heart breaking as she watched the carriage leave her sight.

"Rosella?" Michael asked, walking up with Ella under his arm, "I'm taking Ella to the village…would you like to join us?"

Rosella looked away from the direction Father had gone to glance at the couple, "No, no, I'll be fine here on my own. I wanted to go into the garden and sketch, but thank you." Rosella started walking back towards the house before pausing, "Although," turning to look at Ella she smiled and said, "If you do happen to come across that beautiful set of pencils and pastels I would be very grateful if you could purchase them for me? I'll pay you the money you spend."

"Of course, sister!" Ella laughed as she and Michael started to make their way to the town.

Smiling to herself Rosella walked into the house to hear Lady Tremaine call out to her, "Rosella? Now, now. Mustn't blub." The lady held her hands out to Rosella in a coming gesture, however to Rosella it didn't feel that way. The Lady Tremaine was grasping her hands just a little too tightly.

Rosella didn't want to be rude, making an effort with her Father in mind Rosella gave a small smile, "Yes, Stepmother."

"Oh, you needn't call me that," Lady Tremaines smile dropped, as she looked Rosella in the eyes, "'Madam' will do."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a little Ella heavy because I wanted to set her and her love interest, Michael, up and have them as a set couple. Starting with chapter three she'll be in the story less. It'll be focusing on Rosella now.

Thank you for the Follows/Favorites!

 _ **KitNyx, Random2Friends,**_ and _**Shannon the chameleon**_


	3. Move To The Attic

-Narration will be in _**Bold Italics**_

-Flashbacks will be in _Italics_ (and Flashbacks are all original)

-You'll know when they're flashback because you'll see this: **/KR\** : Before and After the flashback begins and ends.

-Thoughts will have one asterisk (*) then be in _Italics_

 _-/-/-_ means time jump

* * *

The Lady Tremaine looked away towards the noise her daughters were causing, shaking her head fondly. Rosella kept looking at her; this was a different Lady than she had seen in the past two months. Yes, Lady Tremaine hadn't been the kindest but she had never been cruel. _*Well, not yet…_ Rosella thought to herself.

"Well, then make yourself smaller!" Anastasia yelled to her sister. Rosella looked over to the opening as Anastasia threw some cloth at Drisella.

"Anastasia and Drisella have always shared a room. Such dear, affectionate girls." Lady Tremaine commented looking at Rosella once again in a peculiar way.

"Or! Or…or better yet! Disappear entirely!" Anastasia sneered walking past with Drisella hot on her heels.

"Oh! You'd like that wouldn't you! Sometimes I could scratch your eyes out!" Drisella followed her sister up the stairs.

"I think they're finding the sleeping quarters rather confining."

Now Rosella understood where this conversation was going, like a good little girls she and Ella would be forced to move out of their childhood bedroom and move into their stepsisters' room. Lady Tremaine more than likely avoided directly asking– more like demanding – Rosella to pack up so that when Rosella's father came back he wouldn't be upset about the decision.

Sighing Rosella looked away when she said, "Well, mine and Ella's room is biggest after yours and Fathers…perhaps, well, perhaps they'd like to share it."

Lady Tremaine snapped her head to look at Rosella and with an insincere smile, said, "What a wonderful idea! What a good girl you are."

Rosella gave a tiny smile at that. At least she had done what she had promised Father, with her Mother's words in mind she looked to the opening of the doorway and started, "Well, then Ella and I can stay in…"

"The attic. Quite so." Lady Tremaine stood up and started moving about the room.

"The attic?" Rosella repeated, shocked. Her eyes followed the Lady's form as she stood up as well.

"Yes. Only temporarily, while I have all the other rooms redecorated. The attic's so nice and airy and you and your sister will be away from all of our fuss and bother. You'd be even more cozy if you kept all this bric-a-brac up there with you," Lady Tremaine picked up Rosellas Mothers sewing tray and handed it to her, "Keep yourselves amused."

"But stepmother-"

"Madame, dear." Lady Tremaine corrected as she started walking away.

"Madame, I beg your pardon but Ella and I would freeze in the attic, why couldn't we just stay in the room your daughters are in now? Seeing as they'd be taking mine and Ella's childhood room?" Rosella shifted the tray so she had a better grip on it.

Madame stopped and condescendingly stated, "I'm redecorating that room as well, and since you so kindly allowed my daughters to stay in your chambers well…I'm afraid the only option is to place you and your sister in the attic." Madame walked away swiftly putting an end to the discussion…however Rosella heard the tiny whisper, "That's where you belong."

Rosella sighed as Madame walked out of view. Father was gone all of five minutes and Rosella and her sister had been placed in the cold and dingy attic. She opened the door leading to the stairs which lead to the attic, sighing she cringed at how many flights of stairs there were. * _How could Madame just leave us up here, surly she doesn't have to redecorate all of the rooms at once…or redecorate at all? I love how our house looks._ Rosella thought to herself as she made her way up the long flight of stairs.

Pushing the door open once she reached the top she paused to take a breath. Glancing around the octagonal room she found it to be quite bare. Some chairs and barrels lined the wall, with a mirror and some other random objects closer to the back.

Placing the tray down on a barrel Rosella straightened up and looked around the room, "Well, no one shall disturb us here…" Sighing she got to work cleaning and rearranging the furniture in order to make the place more comfortable. Rosella hoped her sister wouldn't mind sharing…well it wasn't a bed. She hoped her sister wouldn't mind sharing this…long couch for a while. Maybe they'd be able to bring up a mattress and some sheets later. After flipping over their 'bed' she dusted it off and started to hum her Mother's song. Picking up a duvet she threw it over the side before moving over towards the last piece of furniture she had to move.

Lifting it she gave a surprised laugh when she found all her little mice friends crowding around a makeshift table, eating their cheese. "Oh, hello, Gus-Gus." She watched as her friends scurried up the duvet and onto her 'bed.' Seeing Gus-Gus struggling she gave him some words of encouragement until he made it to the top. Looking at all of them she commented, "So this is where you take refuge," after they nodded at her she smiled, "Me and Ella too, now, it would seem." Getting up she sighed and dusted off the skirt of her dress, twirling around she decided to look at the brighter side of the situation, "How very pleasant. No cats, no Madame…" coming to stand in front of the door she grinned, "and no stepsisters." She giggled, shutting the door. "Right, now who's going to help me decide where everything should go…seeing as I don't know how long Ella and I are going to be here we should at least make this place more presentable and fit for two girls to live, right?" Rosella laughed when Gus-Gus and Jacqueline vigorously nodded their heads.

Setting to work Rosella found a broom in the back of the attack and started sweeping the floors slowly as not to kick up all the dust in the attic to make herself sneeze. After she had swept all the dust she could to the far side of the room she picked up the cloth she found next to the mirror, she went to the window and starting giving that a good clean to get in some sunlight.

"Now that the hard parts done," she smiled turning to her little mice friends, "where shall I put your little table, seeing as how it can't be left in the middle of the floor for my sister and I to trip over or crush."

Jacqueline, quick as a flash, scurried across the floor and over to the windowsill and looked expectantly at Rosella.

"Well it looks to me like someone knows what she wants." With a gentle laugh she picked up their makeshift table with one hand and her other mice friends climbed onto her other hand where she then gently set them all down with the table so they could see out through the window that was overlooking the garden.

"Alright, I will see you all in a bit, I'm off to go riding." Waving to her friends she made the descent down the stairs, through the halls, and to the stables.

"Afternoon, Rosella!"

Glancing back, Rosella grinned, "Good afternoon, Tom!" Tom had been with her family since she was a babe. She loved Tom like a second Father, he had shown her how to plant roses in the garden and how to take care of them so they don't dry out and wither. Rosella smiled, her memories drifting off to a time when her mother was still alive as she reached Major and Lieutenant E. Rosella smiled when Major started walking towards her, already knowing his master was here for her daily ride through the glen. Lieutenant E had briefly looked over but soon went back to chewing his hay when he saw no sight of his own master, Ella.

"Afternoon, Major." Rosella sang stroking his mane, "Ready for our ride?" Rosella led Major towards the step stool in order to hop on his back. Before she could completely settle he had started trotting to their usual path, sarcastically Rosella said, "Yes, thank you, I was comfortably situated on your back before you started trotting away." All she got in return was a soft neigh.

She had lost track of time and soon found herself farther than she had ever gone before. Rosella glanced around before patting Major's side, "Perhaps it is time to return home my friend-"

"How did you find this place?" Someone said from behind her. Three things happened at once: Rosella look behind her to find a startling handsome man with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, the man gasped, and Major must have had a fright for he started galloping away from where they were.

"Oh! Whoa! Major!" Rosella could hear a shout behind her but paid no attention as she tried to calm her steed. Once they reached scenery Rosella knew by heart she kicked Major into a faster gallop as they were speeding their way back to the Manor.

"Well now, that was an adventure." Rosella laughed as she hopped down from Major, leading him to his bucket of oats. Patting the side of his mane, "However, perhaps next time don't gallop away from the man I was talking to." All she received was another neigh and Rosella could imagine Major was rolling his eyes at her, "Certainly was an adventure." Rosella mumbled as she remembered the man with blue eyes. She'd never seen eyes bluer than his had been, he'd had a kind face, but she could tell there had been something bothering him…she just couldn't say what.

Shaking her head, Rosella straightened and went to find her sketchbook; she wanted to draw him before she could forget his features.

-/-/-

After some time of sitting in the garden and sketching she had gone back up to the attic to after there was no more room in her sketchbook for another drawing. Rosella was sitting by the window ledge and humming to herself quietly when the door to the attic opened and her sister timidly walked in with a trunk and some other nick-knacks in hand.

"Hello," Ella said smiling.

Rushing up to help, Rosella smiled back, "How was your outing with Michael? Anything interesting occur?"

"Very pleasant, we talked for hours. You should have come! It was the last day of the circus and I really believe you would have enjoyed it!" Ella put the trunk down on the side and opened it to dig out the sketchbook, pencil, and oil pastel set she had gotten for her sister.

"Thank you!" Rosella exclaimed grabbing the book and drawing instruments before answering her sister, "I didn't want to interrupt your time with Michael, you get so few to actually be together that I decided to stay here. Besides, you know I hate clowns, there's no way I'd be able to enjoy a day at the circus."

"Oh, Rose." Shaking her head fondly, Ella starts to ready herself for bed.

Rosella set her art supplies down and started to ready herself for bed as well before she remembered, "How did you know to come up here?"

"Madame caught me on the way to our room…I thought she was making a joke at first until I looked at her face…I don't think she likes us all that much Rose." Ella said as they both lay down on their 'bed.'

"Neither do I, hopefully things get better and we won't have to stay in this dingy attic for long." Pulling the duvet over them Rosella curled up to her sister for warmth, "Night, Ella."

"Sweet dreams, Rose."

-/-/-

Rosella and her sister had woken up very early the next morning because of the chill in the air in the attic, as the sun started rising higher into the sky Ella finished French braiding her sister's hair. Rosella smiled and quietly thanked her before getting up to look out their small window towards the yard.

"All done Rose, how should we start off our day then?"

"I believe someone is here to take you out again actually." Rosella grinned waving at Michael who was standing with a picnic basket in the garden.

Ella's eyes widened in joy but looked to her sister suddenly, "Oh Rose-"

"Of course I don't mind! Go, go, go! I'll take care of everything!" Rosella grabbed her sisters hand as they started making their way down the stairs, when she suddenly remembered, "Oh, I was going to tell you, I was on a ride yesterday with Major when I met- well we never actually spoke, Major decided to race back here before the poor lad could say a word- but he had the most extraordinary-"

"Ladies." Michael grinned giving them a mock bow.

"Good sir," Ella giggled with a small curtsey, "Thank you Rose!" Ella yelled grabbing Michael's hand and leaving Ella standing with a shocked expression.

"Eyes…the most extraordinary eyes." With a sigh and shake of the head, Rosella headed towards the kitchen to grab a quick bite before starting her day. Grabbing the kettle she felt it was still hot, _*Tom must have had his breakfast here today,_ Rosella thought smiling.

She walked to the ice box and grabbed the stored milk pouring a tiny bit in her tea before putting it back, she grabbed a small piece of bread and lightly covered it with honey before going to find her lavender flats. Eyes roaming all the kitchen she rolled them when she noticed Lucifer sitting on top of them, "Come here you," Rosella bent down to grab the cat before suddenly he ran off – probably chasing one of her mice friends. After dusting her hands off she put her flats on then grabbed her blue apron as some of the housemaids started walking in to start their day as well.

"Good morning sweet Rose," Charlotte said coming in with a big pot, "You're up early my lovely, where's your sister then?"

"Morning Charlotte," Rosella quickly washed her tea cup before grabbing the pot from her and setting it on the stove, "My dear sister is with her Prince Charming, he came at the crack of dawn to whisk her away from me."

"Oh, Rose," Charlotte shook her head smiling.

"I believe they went for a picnic and it's highly unlikely that they'll be back anytime soon." Rosella moved to grab the small basket that was set-aside on one of the chairs; "I'll go and get some eggs then." Walking outside she started singing to herself, "Sweet, sweet nightingale, sweet, sweet nightingale-"

"Good Morning Rose!" Tom yelled from near the stables.

"Morning Tom!" she stopped her singing to wave, as she got closer to the hen house, "Sing sweet…" opening the door she smiled at her feathered friends before reaching to grab a couple eggs, "Hello, and don't mind me…what a lovely Chantecler. Well done," getting up to close the door she uttered a quick thank you and headed back inside.

"Morning." Carlota said walking by with a load of laundry.

"Morning." Rosella smiled at her. She swiftly walked back over to Charlotte who was starting on the ingredients for the Stepfamilies breakfast.

"Thank you, Rose." Charlotte smiled, looking up away quickly when she saw whom it was.

"You're welcome." Rosella quickly transferred her eggs to a small round bowl. With a sly smile, Rosella quickly dipped her finger into the pot to get a taste of the delicious smelling food when Charlotte saw and laughed at the back of Rosella's giggling form.

"Rosella!"

* * *

A/N: SO SO SORRY! Oh gosh, I thought I had this posted on Sunday! I completely forgot! Since this one is for last Sunday there will also be another update this coming Sunday as well, and I promise I wont forget this time haha.

So...filler chapter, sorry but I need to get these out of the way, you know how it is.

So for those of you who read my first story (My Babysitter's A Vampire), I just wanted to leave a quick note here as well just in case – I will be doing the series but not in the immediate future. I just don't have time right now or any way of getting the series to do it. I'll update that story with a note once I start the series.

 _Thank you for the follows and favorites!_ _ **WhisperedxNothingsx, Dancing to your Heartbeat, chocolate15chip, SailorSedna052, Two-Mile-Radius, SnowGirl95, Utau54, StarrGazed,**_ _and_ _ **Just a lone Wolf**_ _!_

 _Reviews:_

 **Dancing to your Heartbeat:** There are like none right? I mean I loved the actor, Richard Madden, and when I saw him play Kit I just fell in love even more. I was actually surprised that there weren't any Prince Charming/OC stories so I just had to do one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review!

 **Just a lone Wolf:** Hope this was fast enough for you! (Thanks for reviewing, I got this alert email for your review and it just reminded me that I forgot to post this chapter on Sunday – so thank you!)

I love hearing from you guys even if it's just a little something!


	4. Life With A New Family

A/N: IMPORTANT: little mentions of hitting

By the way, I haven't had time to proofread this chapter, so apologies for the mistakes! Let me know if you find anything huge but I think it should be pretty okay!

-Narration will be in _**Bold Italics**_

-Flashbacks will be in _Italics_ (and Flashbacks are all original)

-You'll know when they're flashback because you'll see this: **/KR\** : Before and After the flashback begins and ends.

-Thoughts will be in _Italics_ (No * in front of it anymore) (A/N: Because it was asked for and why not – I originally put it there so it wouldn't be confused with a flashback but if you guys are okay with it then so am I).

A/N at the bottom

* * *

 _ **Mornings did not agree with Ella's stepsisters. And they lacked accomplishment in such domestic arts as keeping house. In fact, they lacked accomplishment in any art.**_

This is not what she had in mind when she suggested afternoon entertainment for her stepsisters. It had been some time now that she and her sister were moved to the attic, Ella was out for a ride with Michael for the afternoon and Rosella had felt like staying in today. Rosella cringed when her stepsister started another song on the piano, she sounded like a dying cat being pecked at by an angry pigeon. One of the younger housemaids, Amelia, made a face towards Rosella and then smiled. Rosella rolled her eyes and gently handed Amelia her finished plate before looking at her sketchpad that was next to her. She stared at it for a minute before looking away from her sketch of the man she had seen weeks ago, she had finally started coloring the picture and had was quite proud of the fact that it looked very much like him, or well, from what she could remember of him seeing as how she had only just very briefly seen him before Major had galloped away.

Glancing to her other stepsister, she had noticed before that Anastasia had taken one of her pencils and was using it for a sketch of Madame. At first, Rosella had been upset at that because Anastasia hadn't even asked to borrow it but quickly got over her feelings when she saw how poorly the sketch was coming out. Closing up her own sketchbook Rosella stood and placed her pencils in their coloring pouch before putting her supplies on a different table to help clean the rest of their lunch off the dining room table.

Drisella hit a particularly high note very wrong and Rosella cringed slightly and saw one of her friends, Teddy, hold his little mouse ears with his tiny hands and give a shake of his head. When Rosella glanced back she gave an encouraging smile to her stepsister when she looked her way. Rosella quickly picked up the tray she had filled with her step family's dirty plates and started walking out of the room when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Madame push the plate of cookies that were next to her to the floor.

Rosella turned her head to look fully at Madame before narrowing her eyes in confusion, _why did she do that?_

Madame made a slight shocked expression to make it seem like it had been an accident but Rosella knew better, she had begun to understand Madame over the time they had lived together. Rosella knew Madame had only married Father for his money, for security. Madame had no love for Rosella's family. Madame had made that quiet clear when she refused to open up and let her and Ella in.

Giving a small sigh, Rosella decided against ignoring the cookies and went to pick them up with the tray in her hands. Went she bent down she heard a small scoff come from behind her, Rosella paid no mind and quickly set the cookies on the tray before starting to make her way out of the room again. Rosella passed Lucifer on her way out, but not before seeing him crash into the drawer, failing to catch Tommy.

With a smile Rosella finally found got to the kitchen, "Here you are Carlota," Rosella said placing the tray next to the sink so that Carlota could wash those as well.

"Thank you, Miss Rosella," Carlota smiled and started on the new dishes that were given to her.

-/-/-

And that is how things went for a couple more days; Ella went of with Michael after her and Rosella's daily tutor left. The post would come with a letter from Father, Madame was still redecorating all the rooms so that left Rosella and her sister still in the attic, and their stepsisters kept with their routine of sleeping in till noon and practicing their arts.

 _ **Rosella and Ella's great comfort were the letters that Father would send from his travels. The weeks away lengthened to months, but every day would bring his thoughts from some distant part.**_

 _ **Until late one afternoon…**_

The mail coach was late, Rosella and her sister had waited outside at the time they usually arrived for an extra hour but no one had showed. The sister's had decided to make the attic more suitable and were covered in dust when they heard very loud knocks on the front door. The girls looked at one another before laughing and racing down the long flights of stairs.

Ella reached the door first and had it opened as Rosella stepped around her stepsisters and Madam as they leisurely walked out of the drawing room.

"Farmer John?" Ella's smile had started to fall when she didn't see him holding anything, no letters. Farmer John swiftly took off his hat, his expression one of sadness and pity.

"Miss Ella…" Looking behind her he saw her sister, "Miss Rosella. It's your father, miss."

Rosella couldn't breath.

"He took ill on the road," Farmer John continued. Rosella could feel her heart breaking, _no, no; this can't happen again, I can't lose Father as well. No, this isn't right, he promised, he always comes back._

"He's passed on, miss. He's gone." Ella broke down, tears were falling from her eyes, and she couldn't hold it together any longer. A sob broke out when Farmer John went on, "To the end, he spoke only of you two. And your mother." He held out two objects to Rosella. Ella couldn't listen anymore; she had dropped to the ground by her sister's legs and was holding to Rosella's dress as she sobbed, "I was to give you this." Rosella glanced down, taking a deep breath when she saw the rose and branch they had asked for.

Rosella slowly took the items in her hand and held them gently, Ella was almost wailing now she was crying so hard.

"But what about my lace?"

"My parasol?"

"Can't you see? None of that matters. We're ruined," Madame turned and walked up the stairs, "How will we live."

Rosella sluggishly turned to look behind her before turning back around to speak to Farmer John. She swallowed and took a shaky breath, "Thank you," tears were falling from her eyes now as she listened to her sisters soft sobs, "It must have been very difficult for you."

Slowly looking down, Rosella closed the door. Placing her forehead against the cold plane she felt Ella grab her hand.

"Rosie?" Ella whispered pulling her sister down towards her.

Rosella slowly turned and slid to the floor looking at the rose in her hands as Ella took her branch. She softly started crying, putting her head on her sister's shoulder, "He promised Ells, he _promised."_

The girls pulled each other closer and mourned for their beloved Father.

-/-/-

 _ **And how indeed to live. Economies had to be taken. The girls' stepmother dismissed the household.**_

Rosella hugged Amelia before going over to wrap Charlotte and Carlota in an embrace as well after Ella. The housemaids and Tom had packed their belongings and were leaving today. The girls had shed tears for their friends who were leaving, promising to come to the town to see them as often as they could.

Michael was standing a ways away waiting for Ella to finish her goodbyes. He had crossed paths with Farmer John that same evening and rushed over to find the girls still holding each other weeping for their father. When Michael had seen them look so broken he knelt on the floor and enveloped both girls in his arms and let them wet his shirt with their tears. Now he was watching as Madame made them say goodbye to the only other family they had ever known. Michael watched as Madame walked away, he wondered if she had even shed a tear at the news of her husband falling ill. He imagined not.

Slowly walking towards Michael, Rosella and her sister held hands, their hearts braking at the fact that they had to say goodbye to so many people who had raised them. Rosella had tried to get Madame to reconsider keeping at least some of the housemaids but she had grown colder and refused the request immediately.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, I promise I'll be back in the evening." Michael reached for Ella's hand, the one Rosella wasn't clutching.

"You're here now, that's all that matters. Thank you, Michael, for everything." Rosella let go of her sister and started walking towards the house to give Ella some time alone with Michael before he had to leave.

Now that all the help was gone Rosella and her sister had a lot of chores to do around the house, and Rosella doubted that her Stepfamily would be willing to assist them with these tasks.

Once inside, Madame stopped Rosella, "Child, there's a list of duties in the kitchen for you and your sister, I expect that you will know this list by heart. Your will no longer require a tutor as these tasks will take up the majority of your time."

Rosella blanched at that, her Father - bless his soul – was not gone nearly a day and Madame had taken control over her and her sisters lives.

"Madame I must protest. Education has always been important to Ella and I, our Father always-"

"Yes, well, you can read in your spare time however since your Father has _died,_ _I_ will not be paying for something so meaningless. Women don't need so much education past the basics…it makes them most disagreeable. Look at you, already voicing your thoughts. Listen and obey." Madame waved her hand and sneered as Ella walked in. "I'm sure you can let your sister know her duties as well, off to it."

Ella, standing by her sister looking confused asked, "Duties? What is she talking about Rose?"

"Madame has let our tutor go in order for us to focus our time on tasks she's assigned."

"Tasks? I suppose she-"

"No! Ella, don't defend her! What Father saw in her I'll never know. Under that entire pretense and façade she's not kind. I don't understand how you don't see it. How Father could-" Rosella choked on her words and shook her head, "Come on…lets go get a start on this list she left us…I doubt it'll be pleasant," Rosella had a feeling Madame would show her true colors, she just didn't know when.

-/-/-

 _ **Their stepmother and stepsisters ever misused them. And by and by they considered the girls less sisters than servants.**_

Within the next couple of weeks Ella and Rosella had developed a routine, which Michael was a big help on. Since Rosella and her sister were very petite in nature they physically could not do the work Tom had been doing before he had left, Rosella had argued with Michael for a very long while before giving in and letting Michael assist them, they couldn't pay him any wages but he didn't mind as long as it was helping Ella. Michael was kind enough to help the girls whenever he could, which made Ella very happy, as she was able to see and spend time with him much more.

Rosella had just finished giving her stepsisters their freshly cleaned clothes when she walked downstairs to see Madame holding her foot out to Ella. From the angle Rosella was standing at she couldn't see Ella's face, but could see Madame's reflection in the mirror. The horrid woman was smirking at her sister while raising an eyebrow.

As Ella started kneeling to the floor, Rosella exclaimed, "Ella!" Both women were startled, Madame's head snapped to Rosella's face, as Ella stood straight once more. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I-"

Rosella cut her sister off, "Ella go find Michael, I believe he needed help in the garden."

Not saying a word Ella looked at her sister in thanks and scurried off outside.

"How dare you."

"How dare I? Madame, I'm fairly sure you know how to tie your own laces." With her Mothers words in mind she took a deep breath, "Forgive me Madame, I'll go see to dinner."

"No." Madame walked towards Rosella, "bad children…must be punished, how dare you speak up against me. I am your guardian and you will do as I say. Now," holding our her boot and raising her skirts once more, "Lace. It."

Rosella ground her teeth together as she looked at the calculating face of Madame. Rosella opened her mouth to refuse but thought of her sister suddenly and decided it was better if all Madame's rage and hateful feelings were pointed towards her than her sister. Rosella had always been stronger, both physically and emotionally, and now was the time to protect Ella in any way she could. Rosella sighed and knelt on the floor to tie the laces. She placed her hands on her knees and as she was coming to stand a blow to the head made her fall back and lose consciousness.

 **/KR\**

" _My darlings!" Father yelled trying to grab hold of his two girls to pull them into a hug but they squealed like little children do and ran away making it a game. Their Mother had passed away months and months ago and although they still missed her terribly, Father had told them that she would always be with them even though they couldn't see her._

 _They found that life moves on and they can either move with it or be left in the wings with sad thoughts of the past._

 _Rosella gave a shout as her Father reached to pick her up, "Ella! Attack!"_

 _Ella grinned and laughed as she charged at her Father and jumped on his back causing him to lose his balance and tip forward face first into the grass._

" _Oof!" Father groaned as Rosella proceeded to crawl on top of him as well and both girls started to tickle him._

" _Sir? The horses have escaped again," Tom said running up but stopped short at the sight of the two girls sitting on their Fathers back._

" _Again?" Father asked rising from his position when the girls went to stand to the side. Father and Tom ran over to the stables and in their haste didn't notice the two girls follow them._

 _Rosella, ever the curious one, went on ahead towards the forest as Tom explained to her Father what had happened. Looking farther into the forest Rosella believed she saw the rear end of her horse, Major, and his tail trotting farther away from her._

" _Rose," Ella hissed._

 _Glancing over her shoulder Rosella grinned, "Come on! I think I see Major."_

" _Rose, come back!" Ella yelled when her sister disappeared through the trees._

 _Rosella didn't know how long she'd been walking, everything around her was new and she did love exploring. She followed Major farther and farther from her home. To the little Rosella, it felt like only minutes that she'd been gone; in reality it had been a couple hours. Major disappeared behind a big hedge before suddenly appearing through the thrush of trees on the side and neighing at the sight of her, trotting over to her Rosella laughed and stroked his mane._

" _Who are you? How did you find this place?" She heard from behind her as she tried to get on Major's back from a large stone near her. The sudden voice shocked her, causing her to fall face forward into the grass, hurting her nose. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The voice asked again. With tears in her eyes Rosella looked up at the voice to see a boy, a little order than she was, with crystal eyes looking down at her in what Rosella believed was concern. "Oh no, don't cry. Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry unless it's from complete happiness." Looking around the boy grinned and picked up something from behind her, "Here you go. A pretty flower for a pretty girl."_

 _Rosella's tears flowed to a stop as she reached for the flower he was holding out towards her… incidentally it was a rose._

 **/KR\**

Rosella groaned, her fingers immediately going to throbbing pain near her eye. Gently touching around her left eye she hissed at the painful feeling.

"Good. You're awake."

Rosella's eyes flew open and immediately set her sights on Madame sitting comfortably on the chair in front of her. Still dazed and confused from the memory she had forgotten from when she was a child, she couldn't understand the gleam in Madame's eyes when she hissed in pain.

"Now," Madame stood and clasped her hands in front of her, "It seems we'll have to set some ground rules-"

"Ground rules? Madame-" Rosella gasped when she felt two quick slaps sting across her face, her own hand holding her cheek in an instant.

" _Never interrupt me again, is that understood?"_ The Lady hissed and bent over so her glaring face was closer to Rosella's.

Mouth still wide open, Rosella's heart fluttered rapidly in her chest. Rosella's eyes widened and she nodded her head instantly, she'd never seen this side to Madame…and quite frankly if she was being honest…she was a little frightened. Rosella had never been touched before in such a manner, she'd never seen someone look this malicious and venomous at another person.

"Wonderful." Straightening herself back up, Madame took a step back, "You will continue your work as normal, anything I see unfit will result in sever consequences. You will speak, only when spoken too, never look any of us in the eyes, or you will be punished. Is this understood?" Nodding her head, still holding her cheek, Rosella kept silent so not to incur Madame's wrath. "Good. Now go and clean yourself up. You're positively disheveled."

Rosella gave a small curtsey and kept her eyes trained on the floor as she made her escape from the room, "And Rosella." Halting, she turned around to look at Madame from under her lashes, head still down, "Should you say anything, to anyone, you shall find I will not be quite as lenient. Off you go."

Keeping the hand on her cheek, Rosella started to feel hot tears move down her face. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. How had things gotten so much worse in such a short period of time? Rushing her way into the kitchen she went straight for the icebox and gathered some cubes into a cloth in order to put it over her eye. Hissing, Rosella gingerly felt around it with her other hand that wasn't holding the cloth. She'd never seen Madame- she'd never been in a situation like this. Whatever Rosella had thought about Madame before had amplified to be ten times worse, she couldn't even imagine how Ella would have reacted had she been the one on the receiving end of Madame's anger.

Ella.

Rosella tensed in her seat; casting her eyes out the window she caught sight of Ella and Michael walking hand and hand through the garden. So innocent and kind soul her sister is, _I must protect her._ She couldn't let Ella know, if Ella ever found out what had just happened to Rosella, her sister would confront Madame and would only get herself hurt in the process. No, Rosella could not let anything happen to her sister, she had made a promise to keep her little sister safe from all harm…and that is exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Please read! Just a quick question** – are you guys okay with reading it in this point of view or would you prefer first person? Just let me know because I don't want it to be annoying with me writing out their names all the time or anything but, personally, I think that the story works better this way. Just let me know! Thanks!

Also! Sorry for taking forever with this update! I got a part time job at Barnes and Nobles so that's really taking up a lot of my time. Also I've been studying for finals and that's even worse. I've barely been able to write anything, but it's going to get better! Finals end June 6th! After that I'm done and can focus on this!

Your reviews really help though! Keep it up and let me know what you think! Is there anything you'd like to read? Anything you think I should add or take away? Love reviews (even if they're small)! They make me smile

 _Thank you for the follows and favorites!_

 _ **Ice and Fire dragon, MorganeChelsa, Disneylover18, avengeful, peace486, Casey95, Marianne 16, DJpaigeDJ, aishiteru-tenshi, Tiniii25, oliviahood18, karambulance, Untilweburnout, StopEatRead, chocolate15chip, DawnStar24, arcticblonde, Couldn'FindAGoodName, Owlgirl1209, angelic13demon, luna-auroraqueenofthenorth, WinchestersontheTardis, black-cherry-blossoms98, , Amara Angel, bluekat1997, margarawr, Asryanne, OreoKitteh,**_ _and_ _ **amariabt!**_

 _You all have such great pen names!_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Just a lone Wolf:** Thank you! Sorry for the long wait! I love the story but just felt like there needed to be an OC fic even though I love Kit and Ella together.

 **Untilweburnout:** Wow! You are very welcome! I kept waiting to see if anyone would ever post one but for some reason there never was a Kit/OC so I just had enough and started writing my own haha. Thank you for your advice (took out the *) and the review! There will most definitely be a lot of fluff and they will really hit you right in the solar plexus (the feels)!

 **Jade(Guest):** Don't worry he's almost here!

 **fifi550:** Next update! No more waiting!

 **Guests:** Thank you! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Finals are almost over and these will be out quicker! I'm actually almost done writing the whole

Story; I just need to post them

 **Dancing to your Heartbeat:** Thank you! Glad you liked it! The next one will be up around the 7th of June!


	5. We'll Call Her Cinderella

A/N: IMPORTANT: Mentions of hitting

-Narration will be in _**Bold Italics**_

-Flashbacks will be in _Italics_ (and Flashbacks are all original)

-You'll know when they're flashback because you'll see this: **/KR\** : Before and After the flashback begins and ends.

-Thoughts will be in _Italics_ (No * in front of it anymore) (A/N: Because it was asked for and why not – I originally put it there so it wouldn't be confused with a flashback but if you guys are okay with it then so am I).

-/-/- Means a time jump

A/N at the bottom

* * *

 _ **And so Rosella and her sister were left to do all the work. This was a good thing; for it distracted them from their grief…at least that was what their stepmother said. And she and her two daughters were more than happy to provide Rose and Ella with lots and lots of distraction.**_

Rosella was relieved to find there had been no mark left on her face the next day, looking at herself in the windows reflection she lightly touched her face, although it was still a little tender. She was relieved not because she was vain and thought it would make her look ugly, but because she didn't want her sister or Michael to see it, if they had they would only confront Madame and end up hurt themselves. Sighing, Rosella grimaced and wondered, not for the first time, how something like this could happen to her and her sister.

"Rose?" Ella called, pulling down the laundry and throwing it into the basket, "Are you alright, what're you doing over there silly girl?" Ella giggled watching her sister by the windows.

"Daydreaming, you know me, head in the clouds." Rosella smiled and walked over to her sister, "Here, let me." She grabbed the clothing in Ella's hands and tossed it into the basket, "Why don't you and Michael go down to the village and get us some bread, we've none left and I'm sure everyone will be waking up soon."

"Are you sure? I feel awful leaving you to do all the work here, it takes a whole day to go to the village and come back. No, I'll stay and help, they can wait a bit longer." Ella tried reaching for the basket but Rose only held it farther and nudged her head to Michael who was already making his way over from the stables.

"No, no, no! I insist, spend a whole day there, eat and gather the groceries! I'll be fine here you know I like the work. Keeps me busy."

"But perhaps if we asked stepmother to lighten up the work load-"

"No, now go on. I'll be fine on my own. Lot's to do!" Rosella gave a fake smile and gently pushed her sister towards Michael. Waving as they walked away, Rosella let her smile drop and looked down as she made her way towards the prison she once called home. Rosella looked up as she walked into the kitchen, the little bells were chiming and ringing again and again on the wall, signaling her stepfamilies desire to have breakfast. Sighing, she dropped the basket next to the door and quickly gathered the clothing still in the sink and swiftly rung them out before going to hang them to dry.

Quickly rushing into the house Rosella took the plates Ella had set out and scurried into the dining room to set up before everyone came down. She brought out the eggs, last of the bread, with the jams and jellies, along with the freshly squeezed orange juice and the ice-cold milk. Rosella called up through the main foyer that breakfast was served and waited till she saw her stepsisters tumble down the stairs before going back to her chores.

And that was how her days went.

Rosella would work and do her chores until it came time to eat, she'd set their food up on the dining table then get back to work, only taking a couple minutes to eat herself. All the while trying to keep Ella away from the house and Madame.

Madame.

She had hit Rosella more than a couple times since that night, never leaving a mark that could last in case Rosella ever decided to tell anybody. Rosella never did. She endured whatever treatment Madame had set out for her if that meant keeping her sister safe from harm.

As the days went on Rosella grew more and more tired. With barely enough time to rest or eat she grew fatigued, but kept her head high.

 _ **In their defense, they did share the very food they ate, or rather, the scrapes from their table. The girls had little in the way of friends. Well, their friends were very little. But the friends they had, they treated with an open heart and an open hand.**_

Rosella took the left overs, that weren't enough for any growing person, and gave it to Jacqueline, Gus, and the others while Ella made them a little table out of one of the china cups. Smiling, both girls sat on their knees and watched as Jacqueline looks towards them and lightly slap Gus's hand, which was reaching towards her dinner, away.

Sighing, Rosella makes to get up off the floor; glancing at the clock she finds it's almost midnight.

"Ella, why don't you go to bed, I still have to finish some things down here."

"What, Rose, you've been working non-stop these last few days, you should really rest up, I'll take care of everything else down here." Ella gently placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder and nudged her towards their room.

"Oh, Ella, no it's okay-"

"Don't you, 'Oh Ella,' me…" looking in her sisters eyes, "I can tell you've been trying to keep me out of the house. I've been spending a lot of time with Michael at the village in result of it. Now, I don't know if it's because you think the heavier workload will keep you from thinking about…Fa-Father…or if you think it'll help me, but it's just not healthy. You've barely slept, you've hardly eaten…and when was the last time you took some time for yourself to just draw something – anything?" Ella placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"I- I- Well…" Rosella stumbled over her words.

"Rosella, please, get some rest. You're running yourself into the ground, I'll take care of shining the shoes and whatever else there is on the chore list tonight." Ella said gently helped her sister towards the stairs that lead to the attic.

"Thank you, Ella." Rose gave her sister a grateful smile and started the long trek up. Pausing at the fifth step, Rosella turned to look at her sister who had started making her way across the room, "I love you, my dear Ella."

"And I you." Ella whispered back as her sister started to make her way up again. Soon Rosella was out like a light, cuddling the blanket for warmth.

 _ **Sometimes, by the end of the day, the drafty attic was too cold to spend the night in, so Ella would lie by the dying embers of the hearth to keep warm.**_

Around three in the morning Ella finished the rest of the chores and walked towards the stairs leading to the attic only to pause and shiver, _I wonder how Rosella is sound asleep in this chill._ Shivering once again, Ella shook her head and walked back over to the dimming fire and placed her head on the small pillow to keep warm. Soon Ella was fast asleep as well.

-/-/-

Ella woke to the sounds of the chiming bells, looking around she noticed her sisters retreating back go into the dining room with some plates and glasses. Quickly getting up, Ella rushes to get the food Rosella had set out, to the table.

"Morning, Rose!" Ella stated cheerfully as she placed the food down on the back table, making it ready to serve as soon as her stepfamily got here.

"Morning, Ella…Thank you for last night, I feel so much better this morning." Rosella stated gratefully, looking at her sisters back as she went to call their stepfamily down to eat.

"Of course, Rose, you know I'd do anything for you."

"And I you." Rosella smiled at the ground and turned back over to set the table, "Oh, Ella, would you please mend the fire?"

"Yes, of course." Ella moved into a crouch position and gave a little jump when she heard her stepsisters walk in and sit down.

"Morning," Rosella said smiling at the two girls still in their nightgowns.

Drizella and Anastasia gave slight smiles to her and started in on their breakfast as Rosella poured them some water.

"I thought breakfast was ready." Madame questioned with a hard face, placing her hands on her hips.

"It is, Madame." Ella Glanced up, then looked back down, "I'm only mending the fire."

"In future, could we not be called until the work is done?" Madame glared at Rosella as she came to sit down by her girls. Rosella kept her face down as she poured Madame a glass of water.

"As you wish." Ella breathed walking to the food in order to serve it.

Madame's eyes followed Ella as she moved, "Ella, what's that on your face?"

"Madame?" Ella questioned as she set the bread and jam down by Anastasia, when her Rosella's face shot up to look at her own.

Rosella cursed herself for not looking at Ella this morning; she hadn't even noticed anything amiss with her sister.

"It's ash from the fireplace." Anastasia scoffed.

"Do clean yourself up." Madame sneered as Ella moved away looking abashed.

"You'll get cinders in our tea." Anastasia accused as she followed Ella's movements. Ella grabbed at her apron and started wiping her face.

"I've got a new name for her! Cinderwench." Drizella stated putting her hands on the table, leaning forward.

"I couldn't bear to look so dirty." Anastasia shook her head as she turned back to the table, "Oh! Dirtyella!"

Rosella walked over to where Ella was and set down the water, gently she grabbed her sister's face and helped wipe off some of the ash. Giving a soft smile, Rosella grabbed two plates filled with fruits and set them in front of her stepsisters.

"Cinder-ella! That's what we'll call you." Drizella exclaimed looking positively pleased with herself.

"Oh, girls! You're too clever." Madame stated smirking as Ella brought over some biscuits, "But it seems to me there are too many 'Ella's' in this house. Drizella, Ella, and Rosella…you can't all be ella's… perhaps…yes. Rosella, we're going to call you Rose from now on so as there's no confusion."

"You can't-" Rosella was cut off when Madame pointed a finger at the plates in front of Rosella.

"Who are these for?" Madame stated mockingly, "Are there people we've forgotten?"

"It's mine and Rosella's place." Ella stated with a kind smile, Rosella closed her eyes, hoping against hope her stepmother would just let it be.

"It seems too much to expect you to prepare breakfast, serve it and still sit with us. Wouldn't you prefer to eat when all the work is done, Ella? Or should I say, 'Cinderella'? Hmm." Madame looked at Ella with a smirk as she started sniffling and clearing their plates. As Ella began walking out with the glass china, Madame cackled away. Rosella was sure Madame had called Ella that horrid name in order to make up for the fact that Ella had kept to her sister's true name.

"How dare you. How horrid you are to talk to someone in that way." Rosella's heart was beating so fast in her chest, she was sure Madame would punish her for what she was going to say but she couldn't look at Madame as she said, "You cannot be cruel to someone who is supposed to be like a daughter to you, if not that then a ward. You're living in our home, not the other way around-"

"Enough."

Rosella looked up from the table when Madame's hand gripped her wrist and started pulling her along, glancing back at the table Rosella saw her stepsisters give each other confused glances. Apparently they didn't know what their mother was doing to Rosella in her free time.

"You insolent little wretch. You dare speak to me in that manner, in my home, in front of my children." They had made their way into the kitchen, Rosella was glad to see Ella through the window making her way towards Michael and walking away from the house, but was concerned to see the two plates that Ella had, had with her all smashed on the floor. "You seem to have forgotten the rules we set." Madame grabbed a metal ladle and started hitting Rosella. Madame made sure to never hit Rosella where anyone could see, her arms, her legs, and stomach were where she hit Rose the most. Rose tried to keep quiet but this time Madame was using something so much worse than her fists, and she was sure that it was leaving bruises this time. With every shout Madame only seemed to hit harder until finally, she stopped as Rosella fell to the ground. "Never speak that way to me, in _my_ house like that, again. _Is that understood?"_ Rosella gave a shaky nod as Madame walked away.

Rosella didn't know for how long she lay there, tears streaming down her face, but when she was able to she made her way to sitting, still curled in on herself. Everywhere hurt, throbbed as she slowly made her way to crouching, then to standing. Rosella leaned on the table and sniffled as gathered up the shards of glass from the floor. Gasping, she felt the side of her ribs, sore and beaten she moved outside. Rosella couldn't be here anymore, let the chores go unfinished for one day, no doubt she'd have much more to do tomorrow but for right now she had to get away. So as fast as she was able, Rosella made her way to the stables towards where Major was. As if sensing her distress he quickly allowed her on his back and off they went. Out into the open fields she rode and rode and rode, tears of sadness long gone, replaced by tears of anger. Anger at Madame for being so cruel to her, anger at Father and Mother for leaving her, anger at her…for letting herself be put in a situation like this-for being so weak.

Gasping as Major came to a sudden stop she looked up and saw the most amazing creature she'd had the pleasure of setting her eyes upon. The massive stag stood tall and proud in front of her; staring into the others eyes Rosella could tell the stag had a great many things to do in its life time but the animal was frightened. Rosella couldn't tell why until she heard the sounds of horns and trumpets playing in the distance coming closer and closer.

Frightened for the animal, Rosella quietly whispered, "Quickly, my friend, or they'll catch you!" The stag only stared at her, eyes widening, but like all animals, this stag quickly grew fond of Rosella and when she whispered an urgent, "Go!" the stag took off in a hurry.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, these weren't up yesterday; every time I tried to upload the stupid picture of the dinosaur would come up and say Error! I'm using the school's wifi now, haha.

So! Exciting news for this story… I have 7 more school days to go and then I'm officially on Summer break! So exciting! So after I post chapter 6 I'm going to wait until schools over to move on with the story

Next chapter we finally meet Prince Kit! I'll be updating that one after my class

 _Thank you for the Favorites/Follows!_

 **ex machinas, Saphirblau, Emerald Monkey, lilycullen1997, ScaryMary54, ArkhamAsylumPatient, theelilbritt, BakuganShari, Imsweetness, kityitty6, cjewellm, Zafrina, Selenity De Lunar, DCT Won't Forget You Now, jafcbutterfly, Stroylover, Signora del Tempo, zamzym, cottonwool, BlackHamster96, fleur de lys du 17, Zues-lives,** and **lorrenzytaylor**

Reviews:

 **DCT:** Thank you! Here's chapter 5!

 **Just a Lone Wolf:** Thanks :) I'm determined to do well in these classes even though they suck haha

 **jafcbutterfly:** No more waiting! I'm glad you like it! And thank you for reading!

 **Guest:** Nope! Haven't forgotten! I love this story and you guys! Just needed some more time cus everything got so hectic. Here's the next chapter!

 **Jade:** Thank you! Here it is!

 **Guest 2:** Here's the next one! Prince Kit will show up in the next chapter :)

 **ex machinas:** Wow! I loved you review thank you so much! To your note- yes, last time I checked this is still the only Kit/OC fic! I just decided it needed to be done, I love Richy Madden and Prince Kit and was a little put off about no one doing a story with an OC so I just started writing. You are so sweet! I'm glad you love it! I'm so glad you understand the relationship with Rose and Ella, it's exactly what I was going for! I didn't want to just take out Ella and place Rosella into her spot, it would have just been another Cinderella story with a different name. I really wanted it to be a bit different. (Yes! It was young Prince Kit that Rosella met in the flashbacks and the one Major ran away from). Thanks so much for the review! You really really made my day *kisses*


	6. The Stag Hunt

-Narration will be in _**Bold Italics**_

-Flashbacks will be in _Italics_ (and Flashbacks are all original)

-You'll know when they're flashback because you'll see this: **/KR\** : Before and After the flashback begins and ends.

-Thoughts will be in _Italics_ (No * in front of it anymore) (A/N: Because it was asked for and why not – I originally put it there so it wouldn't be confused with a flashback but if you guys are okay with it then so am I).

-/-/- Means a time jump

*** Means Somewhere else

 _ **AN: SORRY! I thought I posted this! It turns out I just uploaded it…sorry haha**_

* * *

Rosella gave a small shriek as Major suddenly started sprinting after the stag. The horns and shouts of men grew louder as Rosella tried to calm Major down, "Easy! Easy!"

 _ **Perhaps it was just as well that Rosella's stepfamily was cruel. For had she not run to the forest, she might never have truly met the prince.**_

Rosella's attempts to get Major to slow down were futile as he only sprinted past the trees in the forest faster and faster, "Easy, boy! Easy! Come on, boy! Slow down!" She gave a small shriek when Major rushed through a thrush of leaves. She shook her head, hoping nothing landed in her hair.

On the other side of Rosella, only a little ways behind her, she could hear a strong masculine voice call out, "Miss! Miss! Are you all right? Hold on!"

Major, at the sound of the man, had started to slow, "I'm all right, thank you!" Rosella called to the man, "That's fine," as he grabbed onto Major's mane to slow the animal down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he kept calling as Rosella kept her eyes in front of her, her heart still racing. Both horses had slowed to a trot and were now lazily going about their business waiting for instructions from their masters.

"Are you all right?" Rosella heard from slightly behind her.

Major had gone on a little ways further than their present company, Rosella glanced back slightly only to catch a small glance of his green clothing, "I'm all right, but you've nearly frightened the life out of him."

"Who?" the man asked as his horse started fallowing behind Major's intended path of a circle.

"The st-stag." The moment she had looked up at the man in front of her caused a small stutter in her words. _Him!_ _It's him!_ "It's you!" Rosella gasped as their horses kept circling each other. She gazed at him in fascination; here was the man that had plagued her thoughts for the past few weeks, the man whom had taken up almost all of the pages in her sketchbooks. Pages and pages filled with trying to find the right shade of blue for his beautiful sparkling eyes from her brief meetings with him from memory. Looking at him now, Rosella knew she could never truly replicate this startling shade of color but could come very close. He looked almost disappointed after she had called out, but before he could get a word out she went on, "The boy with the rose, and just a while past, when Major and I had lost our way." Rosella gave a confused smile when his face lightened.

"You don't-" the man was cut off by the shouts of men and their laughter as they chased the stag.

Rosella gasped, distracted once more and angered that they were hunting her new acquaintance, "The stag! What's he ever done to you that you should all chase him about?"

The man gave a startled look at the swift topic change before shaking his head and giving a confused smile, "I must confess I've never met him before," he glanced ahead of himself and his horse as they continued to circle each other before looking back at Rosella and asking with a smile, "He is a friend of yours?"

"An acquaintance," Rosella grinned, raising her eyebrows and nodding her head behind her, "We met just now, I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine, and I just felt he had a great deal left to do with his life. That's all." Rosella stared into the eyes of the man in front of her, her eyes softening as their steads came closer and closer to one another.

"Miss, what do they call you? I've made your acquaintance once or twice before, yet ungentlemanly never asked for your name." He smiled and nudged his horse so it could get closer to the woman on the circling horse in front of him.

"Never mind what they call me," she frowned, while Rosella had initially thought of giving her name to this stranger, she wasn't all too certain how well he knew of her stepfamily, although unlikely she couldn't take the chance for this man to not be whom she hoped.

He was disappointed he hadn't gotten her name, the fair maiden he had dreamed about night after night, however, he could see from her facial expression that if he pushed anymore she would do more than keep quite, she'd send her horse into a gallop away from him and he couldn't have that. So instead he settled for saying, "You shouldn't be this deep in the forest alone."

Rosella scoffed and raised her eyebrows once more, "I'm not alone. I'm with you, Mister…What do they call you?"

The man's eyes widened in a surprised manner before he gave a small laugh, "You don't know who I am? That is…" He looked in front of him as the horses circled once more, "They call me Kit." He looked back at her, "Well, my father does when he's in a good mood."

They both chuckled, Rosella weaved her hand into Major's mane before asking, "And where do you live, Mr. Kit?"

"Well, you should know! You've stumbled upon it once or twice," smiling at her confused expression he went on to say, "At the palace. My father's teaching me his trade."

Rosella's eyes widened in interest, "You're an apprentice?"

"Of a sort." Kit smiled as their horses came even closer to one another, although he was a pleasantly surprised to see she cared nothing of the fact that he said he lived in the palace.

"That's very fine," she breathed, "Do they treat you well?" She couldn't help but ask, thinking on her own situation.

"Better than I deserve, most likely." He noticed the odd expression on her face as their steads came to a stop side by side but both facing away from each other, allowing their riders to speak in front of one another. Softly he asked, "And you?"

Rosella grimaced, she had hoped he wouldn't ask her this and couldn't help but look away from his eyes. Not wanting to lie, she told him what she could without raising suspicion; "My sister and I have a roof over our heads…what more is there to ask for? They treat as well as their able."

"I'm sorry." Kit started to reach for her hand but thought better of it and laid it against his thigh.

Rosella looked into his eyes and shook her head slightly, "It's not your doing."

Tilting his head forwards to catch her eye as she looked down, he said, "Nor yours, or your sister's, either I'll bet."

They looked at one another for a few moments before her breathing quickened, "It's manageable. Others have it worse, I'm sure." She smiled looking down; with him here her situation didn't feel as bad as it was. And suddenly her Mothers words came to mind, "We must simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we?" She looked up to see him staring at her intently.

"Yes," he chuckled, "You're right." Both smiling at the other, he continued glancing away, "That's exactly how I feel." Kit looked back up and smiled at her.

Rosella couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her lips, his eyes were truly something, and before she could say anything else they were interrupted by the sound of horns blasting through the air. Rosella drew in a quick breath as she quickly looked back to Kit from the direction of the horns. "Please don't let them him." She said urgently.

"But we're hunting, you see. It's what's done." He shook his head, confused.

Rosella cringed at that; her stepmother had said something along those lines to her as well when she was being punished. "Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done." She replied hotly, shaking her head.

Looking at her in wonder, with a smile on his face Kit replied, "Right again."

Rosella swallowed when she saw how close he and his horse had come. Nervous, she started running her fingers through Majors mane and shyly glanced back at Kit and smiled, "Then, you'll leave him alone, won't you?"

"I will." Kit couldn't believe how quickly he'd agreed, but he couldn't care less, he knew she already had him wrapped around her delicate fingers…and he liked it.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Kit." Rosella bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes.

They stared at one another for who knows how long before Kit leant forward, "Won't you tell me your na-"

"Ah! There you are, Your High…" A man on a horse called out interrupting Kit and Rosella.

"It's Kit! Kit! Kit! I'm Kit. I'm on my way." Both Kit and Rosella had turned to look at the two other riders that had interrupted. While Rosella was a somewhat confused as to why Kit had yelled his name out multiple times, Kit was put out that he couldn't continue his conversation with the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Well, we'd better get a move on, Mr. Kit." The man yelled back, chuckling slightly while giving a knowing look to the rider behind him.

"As I said." Kit looked back to Rosella and smiled, "On my way." They stayed there just staring at one another, Rosella could feel her cheeks burn when he reached towards her and pulled out a small leaf that had been stuck in her hair. He bit his lip slightly and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. A loud cough came from behind him, Kit sighed and nudged his horse to back away, all the while gazing at the girl in front of him. Kit had turned his horse around to leave but paused and looked back at her, "I hope to see you again, miss."

"And I, you." Rosella felt her heart flutter in her chest as they gazed at one another, she took a deep breath when he did and smiled.

Kit's grin grew and as he started to ride away. He looked back as his horse rose into a gallop and he gave out a hearty laugh as the other men caught up with him.

Rosella bit her lip, trying to contain her smile. "Come on, boy." She nudged Major back into a steady gallop, looking back once just as he did and gave a small laugh before making her way back home.

* * *

 _Thank you for the Favorites/Follows!_

 **fudging-mothertrucker, BeatriceAtlas, enchantress99, SilverNeira, YNoThinkBrian, Athena the Goddess of Wisdom, SakuraDagger15, Unstoppably-demonic, VioletRose16, canadiankiwi, ThoroughlyConfused, chibichibi98, AeliaDeMarsanne, S. Apollymi, XXArmageddonXX, lilou4, Supred, wellsy99, skittlelover20, FrankZtheArrowhead,** and **PorcelainPuppetLady**

 _Reviews:_

 **Peace486:** Thank you! Chapter was all Rosella and Kit! Hope you liked it!

 **Just a lone Wolf:** Muhahaha I'm evil that's why! I hope you liked this chapter, a little short but it didn't feel right adding anything other than their meeting. The air conditioning in the library definitely works so that's a plus. But now after my classes are over, It's going to be like a sauna at home.

 **DCT Won't Forget You Now:** Thank you! Here you go! Enjoy!

 **Guest:** Aww thank you so so much! That's so sweet of you to say. I'm really glad you like it!

 **Jade (Guest):** Thank you! Here you go! Hope you like it!

 **PorcelainPuppetLady:** That's so sweet! :D I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!


	7. A Royal Portrait

-Narration will be in _**Bold Italics**_

-Flashbacks will be in _Italics_ (and Flashbacks are all original)

-You'll know when they're flashback because you'll see this: **/KR\** : Before and After the flashback begins and ends.

-Thoughts will be in _Italics_ (No * in front of it anymore) (A/N: Because it was asked for and why not – I originally put it there so it wouldn't be confused with a flashback but if you guys are okay with it then so am I).

-/-/- Means a time jump

*** Means Somewhere else

 **AN: BOOM DIDN'T EXPECT A SECOND CHAPTER TO BE POSTED NOW DID YA! Hahaha Enjoy! Please review guys! I love reading what you think! Even criticism is welcomed, *NOTE: I said criticism not hate.**

* * *

On the way back to the palace, Kit had been questioned relentlessly by the Grand Duke on why he had let the Stag go. Kit had done his best to ignore him and was very thankful when his friend, Captain of the King's guard distracted the Duke. The moment Kit had arrived at the palace steps he gracefully dismounted his steed and handed the reins to one of the servants. Thanking them, Kit quickly made his way to his room to change for his portrait. He couldn't believe how ridiculous this was, this painting would be sent out to Princesses all over in order for him to find a bride…a pity for the Grand Duke that he'd already found the woman he was going to marry. It didn't matter to Kit that they had only talked once, Kit's Mother had said he was a good judge of character and Kit knew in the deepest part of his heart…this girl was for him.

Kit discarded the clothing he wore on the hunt in a basket in his closer and set out to find his Father, no doubt the Grand Duke had rushed his way up to tell his Father on his wrong doing. Kit found he couldn't care less! All he could think of was of that girl he had met in the forest. Kit found himself laughing at how he had found her, always with that horse. Riding on it, following it, he couldn't believe his luck! Finding the girl that had plagued his thoughts since he was a child. He could remember the day he handed her a rose so clearly, he hadn't thought anything of how she found his secret garden before. His mother had shown it to him when he was able to understand that he was a Prince and what that entailed…and princes, while in front of others had to be prim and proper, could roam free and enjoy being a child in private.

"Ah! Kit! There you are. What's this I hear about the stag being let free?" He was brought out of his thoughts by his Father's voice.

He hadn't even realized how far he had walked, Kit gave a small nod to the Doctor and a smile to his Father, setting out to tell how he came to let the Stag go.

"You sound as if you're the first fellow ever to meet a pretty girl." Kit's Father chuckled as his son finished retelling the events. The King watched his son pace back and forth across the room.

"She wasn't a _pretty girl._ " Kit exclaimed, he rolled his eyes at his Father who looked up at him with a smirk from where he was sitting, "Well, she was a pretty girl, but there was so much more to her." Kit continued to pace, trying to convince his Father.

"How much more? You've only met her once." The King chuckled, Kit badly wanted to tell his Father that they'd met twice before but kept his mouth shut. If his Father found out that there was a way in the castle past the palace guards, he'd have men stationed there faster than he would like. Kit wanted to see the mysterious girl again, even if it was in his secret garden. "How could you know anything about her?"

"You told me you knew right away when you met Mother." Kit turned from his pacing to look at his Father with raised eyebrows.

"That's different. Your mother was a princess." The King raised his hand as the Doctor continued his work.

Kit scoffed and shook his head and continued to pace, "You would have loved her anyway."

"I would never have seen her, because it wouldn't have been appropriate." The King took a deep breath as the Doctor leaned down to listen to his heartbeat. "And my father would have told me what I'm telling you…and I would have listened."

Kit clasped his hands together and turned to go sit next to his father, "No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would." The King looked miffed his son had suggested such a thing.

"No, you wouldn't." Kit grinned.

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"You're right."

They both gave the other a small smile, Kit looked up as the Doctor moved away, "Well, how is he?" Kit grew somber as the Doctor stayed silent.

Looking at the King he started to say, "Your Majesty…" but the good Doctor trailed off. He looked at Kit and tried to start again but couldn't at seeing the Princes concerned face.

"Never mind. If it takes that long to work out a way to say it, I already know." The King said in a resigned voice, looking down.

Kit swallowed; it felt like he couldn't breathe, "Father…" Kit said softly as he reached to hold his hand.

The Kings lips quirked and he turned his head to look at his son, "Way of all flesh, boy." Looking away, he made to get up, "Come. We shall be late," as the King stood he turned to Kit and smiled, "And punctuality is the…"

"…politeness of princes." They finished together grinning as the King lightly slapped his son's cheek in a playful manor.

As Father and Son made their way down from the Royal Chambers, chattering away, they were intercepted by both the Captain and the Grand Duke. Kit rolled his eyes when he heard the Grand Duke start to ramble; looking at the Captain Kit gave a small scoff.

"His Majesty, the King!"

"I'm sure your father spoke to you of your behavior in the forest." The Grand Duke started to speak to the young Prince as they made their way through the large hall.

Kit quickly glanced behind him before turning back around and walking straighter, "Is it any business of yours, Grand Duke?" Kit inwardly sighed, he knew what the Grand Duke would say next, he always said the same thing no matter what they were speaking of. Again Kit thought of the girl from the forest, Kit couldn't help but hope she would find her way back through to the garden.

"Your business is my business, Your Royal Highness." They all stayed quiet for a moment before the Grand Duke continued, "It will not do to let the stag go free."

"Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done." Kit fired back with a grin, tilting his head he glanced down a little while smiling and continued, "Or something like that."

Kit glanced back at the Captain and Grand Duke, while his friend gave him a cheeky smile the Grand Duke looked less than pleased.

"Master Phineus, master of the paintbrush, patiently awaits." They heard as they walked into the portrait room. The party was escorted inside by two of the servants whom went straight to work, one ushered Kit into his cloak. Kit watched, stoic, as his father shook hand with the painter. The Captain and Grand Duke walked around to face the front of the canvas.

"Make him look marriageable, Master Phineus. We must attract a suitable bride," the King made his way to stand facing his son, "even if he won't listen to a word I say."

"I shall endeavor to please, Your Majesty." Master Phineus gave a small bow, turning around he shook his head making the twirled ends of his mustache shake, "But I can't work miracles."

"A splendid canvas, Master Phineus." Captain nodded with a small eyebrow raise to Kit. Although they were a few years apart in age, once Kit had become old enough they found that they had many similarities and became fast friends.

"Thank you," Master Phineus turned from his spot near his paint and grabbed the sword meant for Kit and mumbled, "As if he knows anything about art."

Kit grabbed the sword from Master Phineus, addressing his Father, "So, these portraits will really be sent abroad? To induce the high and mighty to attend this ball you insist upon." Kit looked at the three in front of him with a skeptical face; he put one hand on his hip as Master Phineus helped place his feet in the straps.

"Which is a tradition. Which is beloved." The Grand Duke stated automatically with a smug face as he glanced from Kit to the King.

"At which you will choose a bride." The King stated unwavering.

Master Phineus picked up his paint, in a bored tone and a roll of his eyes said, "Fascinating."

Kit couldn't believe his Father and the Grand Duke, "If I must marry, could I not wed, say, a good, honest country girl?" Kit smirked as his Father raised an eyebrow at him.

"How many divisions will this 'good, honest country girl' provide us? How will she make this kingdom stronger?" The Grand Duke was quick to respond when he saw the King and Kit share a glance. The Grand Duke didn't believe Kit could rise up and be a good King like his Father, the Prince was still just a boy who needed to be managed. All this nonsense of marrying a 'good, honest country girl' was a joke and letting the stag go only confirmed the Grand Dukes beliefs. "We are a small kingdom amongst great states, Your Royal Highness. And it's a dangerous world." The Grand Duke turned away to keep from saying anything else that could possibly offend the King.

Kit sat on the pretend saddle and looked away. If only they had met her, maybe then they would understand…divisions didn't matter, although we're small this kingdom didn't need to look outside its own boarders.

Kit looked up startled when his Father walked into his line of sight, "Listen, boy."

From across the room they heard, "Taking you up, Master Phineus."

"Good." Master Phineus replied back as he was lifted up off the ground from his sitting position on the swing. He waited patiently as the King and his son continued their discussion.

"I want to see you and the kingdom safe."

Kit couldn't help but understand where his Father was coming from. He's a Prince; Kit had to think of the good of the people as well, not just his own personal desires. _It's just the way of the world._

"All right, Father," Kit relented but paused when he saw his Father start to turn away from him. An idea struck him, he had to see his mystery girl again, Kit wasn't sure if she would find her way back to the garden so he had to make sure he saw her one more time, "On one condition." He could tell his Father was curious, so he continued, "Let the invitations go to everyone, not just the nobility." Thinking more about it, the people deserved a ball as well, Kit and the King looked towards the Grand Duke. While Kit looked at his Father from the corner of his eye, the King continued looking away, "The wars have brought sorrow on us all."

"What do you think?" The King narrowed his eyes at the Grad Duke, "Would that please the people?"

Before he could say anything back, the Captain cut in with a smile, "It's beyond my wit, Your Majesty…" sparing a glance at the Grand Duke, the Captain went on with a grin on his face, "But I wouldn't mind a bit of a jolly." The Captain finished with a chuckle. The King turned and smiled at his son, while Kit looked down and gave a small laugh as well.

"I request that the announcement be sent out as soon as possible…" Kit looked around when they saw through the urgency in his tone, "For…to give the people a chance to prepare themselves for the night." His Father nodded and signaled for the squire to do as his son asked.

"I think we might have made a bargain." The Grand Duke nodded, he clasped his hands together and started striding forward, "A ball for the people, and a princess for the prince." He stopped and held his hand up in the direction of His Royal Highness. The Grand Duke was already deliberating on possible matches for the Prince…now that the little Prince was being reasonable…he could fix the situation to his liking…the old King wouldn't be around much longer and the Grand Duke would be able to better manage the little boy on his own.

"Sounds like a step in the right direction, if you ask…" Master Phineus started to comment when the King cut him off in a strong voice.

"We didn't ask you." While the King didn't truly care if Master Phineus commented on their business, it was all about what was proper and if anyone believed they could just talk to them in that manner…well…then everyone would be Royal now wouldn't they.

"I'm so sorry. Naughty paint, naughty brush." Master Phineus apologized and quickly turned to his canvas, "Down, please, Samson." As his seat descended he twirled the end of his paintbrush in the paint to mix the colors, he gave a quick look to the King and said in a joking voice, "Haven't even got a cushion." Seeing the look on the Kings face, Master Phineus turned around and focused on his painting, "Right, down, down. Not that…" Before he could finish his sentence, his back hit the ground, "Oi! I'm on the ground. I am literally on the ground. Sorry." Master Phineus turned to look at the Prince and saw his eyebrows were raised and his mouth was quirked to the side, although from this position, the light hit the Prince's face rather quite nicely, "Actually this is a very good angle for you. Great nostrils. Could I have a longer brush?"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, we went on vacation early and I didn't have any Internet/wifi for my laptop and wasn't able to post till now! Hope you guys liked the chapter!

Please Review!

 _Thank you for the Favorites/Follows!_

 **Supernatural015, Ihcook23, Kamrita, AiriiSpade, TheBibliopile, Sophie1998**

 _Reviews:_

 **Guest:** This Chapter is mainly…actually its all about Kit but we're getting close to the dance and ball scene so more Kit and Rose to come!


	8. AN: Within the next couple of weeks

Hello everyone,

I feel awful. I'm sorry I haven't updated in the longest time!

I was going through a lot and there were issues that had to be addressed and I didn't have the time for anything else. I was also in a region that didn't have easily accessible wifi.

However, I am back now and I will be picking this up again and posting within the next couple of weeks after I settle back into my apartment and have my laptop back with me (currently using my sisters to quickly write this note).

Thank you all for being so patient and understanding, can't wait to get back into the story with you all!

Hope everyone had a wonderful summer!

Love,

TabloidTeen.

*I will be taking this note down and I will be replacing it with an actual chapter


End file.
